


lose yourself in the feeling

by frolickingangels



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sibling Banter, everyone is alive and everything is okay au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: Brasidas is caught up in a sibling fight.
Relationships: Alexios & Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 68





	lose yourself in the feeling

“I do not sound like a mouse!”  
  
It’s the first thing Brasidas heard once he turned the corner towards Kassandra’s house.  
  
“Yes, you do. You’re doing it right now. Screeching and squeaking.”  
  
“No, I do not.” Kassandra lowered her voice to prove her point. Brasidas wanted nothing more than to kiss what looked to be a pout on her pretty lips. Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of Brasidas. The setting sun brought out the color of honey in her eyes and Brasidas _really_ couldn’t wait until they’re alone and he could kiss her. “Brasidas!”  
  
“Good evening, Kassandra.” He smiled, then nodded towards her brother. “Alexios.”  
  
A grunt of acknowledgement from Alexios as he continued to properly arrange some baskets.  
  
“Brasidas,” The Spartan general turned his attention back to Kassandra. Her brow creased with worry and all seriousness. “I do not sound like a mouse, do I?”  
  
Before Brasidas could even answer, Alexios piped up with his nasal voice. First time Brasidas had heard of it.  
  
 _“Look at me, I am Kassandra the Eagle Bearer and I need validation and assurance--_ ”  
  
“I do not speak like that!” The horror in Kassandra’s face almost had Brasidas laughing, but he swallowed it down. The smile on his face couldn’t be helped though.  
  
“ _I do not speak like that!_ ” Alexios continued with his impersonation.  
  
“Alexios, I swear to the gods--”  
  
“ _Alexios, I swear to the gods--_ ”  
  
“Do not speak while I’m talking--”  
  
“ _Do not speak while I’m_ \-- Ow! _Malaka,_ Kassandra!” Alexios rubbed at his head, face contorted in pain. The stone pebble Kassandra threw at him rolled off to the side.  
  
“That’s what you get.” Kassandra smirked, smug and victorious, as she readied another pebble in her hand.  
  
Alexios fumed and dropped the basket he was holding. He stomped towards Kassandra as if readying a punch.   
  
“Now, now, both of you--” Just as Brasidas got in between them, Myrrine’s voice called out from inside their home.  
  
“Alexios! Come here, I need your help.”  
  
Alexios stopped in his tracks, but he maintained his furious stare with Kassandra for a few more seconds.  
  
“ _Mater_ calls, baby brother.”  
  
“This isn’t over yet,” Alexios changed directions, entering their residence. “And I am not a baby!”  
  
“Oh, you are.” Kassandra laughed before turning towards Brasidas, mirth still shining from her eyes. “Hello, Brasidas.”  
  
Brasidas answered with a grin of his own before he kissed her full on her lips.  
  
“Alexios is wrong. I do _not_ squeak like a mouse.”  
  
Adorable how she wouldn’t let it go, he thought.  
  
“My love,” Brasidas started, clearing his throat as if preparing for her reaction. “You sometimes do squeak like a mouse, to be honest.”  
  
Kassandra’s responding glare would have sent lesser men running for the hills, but not Brasidas. It only made him tighten his hold on her waist.  
  
“No,” she growled.  
  
“The cutest mouse.”  
  
“ _Malakas_ traitor.” Kassandra roughly pushed him away before storming off inside for dinner. Brasidas followed with a small chuckle.  
  
Brasidas proved her wrong that night, of course. When he pulled Kassandra to her bed, kissed every inch of her, and loved her as hard as she wanted. She bit her lip and buried her face into her pillow so as not to wake her family. All that escaped were little squeaks of pleasure that couldn’t be contained.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY-0Ot7rVq0&t=483s) where apparently, according to Odyssey's VAs, Kassandra's voice gets squeaky sometimes. They're just so cute.


End file.
